The Girl Wonder & The Master Of Magic
by Holy Chalant- Batman
Summary: "I'm beginning to think that maybe this is not a normal, tradional relationship..." "Really? You're only just realising this?"
1. Humanity-Homefront

**Hey I'm back! So I was drawing Young Justice stuff and I suddenly decided to draw Robin as a girl and Zatanna as a boy! Then I had an idea why not write a fanfic about them being gender bent but then I had a (hopefully) better idea why not swap them around. So here's my sorta AU 'swapped' story.**

**So basically here's the 'low-down': Zatanna and Robin (Dick Grayson) are each other, make sense? No, ok well Zatanna is Robin the Girl Wonder! So she was a flying Grayson, Zatanna Grayson, and her parents were killed so she was adopted by Bruce Wayne and found out he was Batman and became Robin; she's best friends with Wally and Roy and Bobby Gordon (Barbra) and soon Artemis when she joins. Zatanna along with the first members of Young Justice broke Superboy out of Cadmus and basically she's been on/done all the Robin missions in series one. Richard 'Dick'**** Zatara (I know it doesn't sound that right but it's for the story) is a male version of Zatanna, the overprotective dad who ends up being Doctor Fate. I changed his age to 14 (same as Zee's) Dick ends up being best friends with Wally as well as Robin who he doesn't know her identity until further on in the story. In the story I will use a few of the missions from the series but I might change some of them as well as before and after them. Their outfits are on the cover image.**

**Hopefully I've explained it well enough but if you have questions I'll be happy to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice – obviously!**

**And now on with the story…**

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

OCTOBER 10

"I'm sooo bored!" moaned Wally flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah me too but Bats said we gotta stay here," said Robin who parked herself next to Wally.

"Whyyy?" questioned Wally.

"I think Zatara's bringing someone or something like that," replied Robin.

"Ok but can't we do something like play video-" Wally trailed off as he saw Artemis coming over to them.

"Hey Robin," said Artemis.

"Hey Arty," said Wally.

"Shut up Baywatch, don't call me that and I was talking to Robin!" snapped Artemis.

Zatanna rolled her eyes behind her mask and looked at Artemis and asked, "What d'ya need Arty?"

"What I need is a girl to talk to."

"Ok, about what may I ask…? WAIT! Is it INTTAMSCOWWN! [1]" suggested Robin.

"INTTAMSCOW…," muttered Artemis, "WAIT! What?"

Robin smiled innocently and said, "You know… I Need To Talk About My Secret Crush On Wa-mmph"

Artemis placed her hand over Robin's mouth before she could finish, "yes that now can we go?"

Wally just sat there with a confused face as he tried to understand the girl talk but he got lost halfway through so he gave up. It made him and Roy laugh, how until Zatanna met Artemis and M'gann she was like an almost full tomboy- even though she still is one (kinda) she's gone girly.

As Artemis and Robin proceeded to walk away the zeta-tube came to life; "Recognise Zatara 11" Zatara materialized out of the tube and all the team came over to him and Black Canary to see what was happening; Zatara walked over to the 'keyboard' and typed something

"Access granted Richard Zatara A-03 authorization Zatara 11"

Out came a boy about the same age as Zatanna in a school uniform. Immediately Zatanna thought he was cute.

"Team this is my son Richard, Richard this is the team" said Zatara

"Hi I'm M-," began M'gann but was interrupted by Robin jumping in front of her.

"Robin!" Zatanna winced at how high her voice went so she coughed, "I'm Robin and that's M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur and Conner. Ar-are you joining the team?"

Zatara replied, "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zatara turned to Black Canary, "Sorry we missed training it's something Dick could benefit from."

Dick rubbed his arm and sighed. Zatara noticed this and said, "Team, why don't you show Dick around the cave?"

"Sure!" exclaimed M'gann.

The team, not noticing that Dick wasn't with them, were in the kitchen. Then out of nowhere Dick appeared now wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans and converse.

"How did you? When did you?" stuttered Robin.

"So this is the cave?" asked Dick, "cool."

"Yep, so why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked Wally.

"Wally," said Robin with a stern look.

"No its fine," Dick smile a Robin, "Well as you know I'm called Richard but for some reason I prefer Dick, I'm fourteen, son of Zatara, I would love to join the team but obviously with my dad that won't happen."

Conner spoke up, "Do you have any powers? I mean you know if u wanna join the team you've got to have powers.

A chorus of "HEY!" came from Robin and Artemis.

"In fact I do I'm a-" Dick was interrupted by a loud crash coming from where Black Canary and Zatara were.

"Team!" yelled Aqualad.

The team plus Dick rushed to the hangar to see Red Inferno, Red Torpedo holding BC and Zatara tied up by water.

"DAD!" Cried Dick.

"Dick get traught - he'll be fine ok we just need to stop these guys-err-robots-androids- or whatever they are ok?" said Robin with a soft smile.

"Ok," said Dick returning the smile.

"Ok w-,"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Aqualad was cut off by Miss Martian screaming. The team turned around to see her being pulled into a cage made of fire.

"M'gann!" shouted Superboy.

Not long after another shout was heard coming from Aqualad as he was pulled into the fire cage.

"Ok guys we need to erm… we need to stop these guys and quick! Any ideas?" asked Robin.

"How about RUN!" shouted Kid flash he pointed to the advancing robots then he began to speed off with the others following. But before Kid Flash could reach the kitchen Red Torpedo caught him in water along with Superboy (who was the closest to him) and dragged them off to the middle of the training room where 'he' wrapped them up with twisted chunks of metal leaving Artemis, Robin and Dick to stop the robots.

"Follow me," whispered Robin.

And the other two teens did. Silently the made their way out of the hangar into the kitchen where Robin was already unscrewing the vent cover.

"How'd she do that?" whispered Dick.

"She's a ninja remember," replied Artemis.

Zatanna had got the vent open and motioned them to go in, she went in last so she could close the vent.

Once inside the vent Dick asked, "what are we gonna do?"

"Erm, Robin?" hinted Artemis.

Zatanna thought for a second… "I got it! All we need is an electro-magnetic pulse to deactivate the androids!"

"Cool, ok one question. How do we do that?" exclaimed Artemis.

"KF'll know but I've got no way to contact him," replied Robin.

"Robin do you have a communicator?" asked Dick.

"Yes I can use one of my batarangs but how can you-."

"-just trust me ok," he smiled.

"Ok here you go," Robin passed Dick a bird-a-rang.

Dick held the bird-a-rang then uttered a spell, "dnes eht gnar-a-drib ot diK hsalF tuohtiw eht stobor gniciton." {ssend the bird-a-rang to Kid Flash without the robots noticing}

Suddenly the bird-a-rang made its way out the vent and to Kid Flash.

Robin and Artemis sat with their mouths hanging open.

"You're a Homo-Magi," states Robin.

"Yep. Just like my parents," said Dick.

"A homi-what?" asked a rather confused Artemis.

"A Homo-Magi, basically like a sorcerer," explained Dick.

"Oh."

"Anyway, KF can you hear me?" requested Robin.

"Yep, yep, yep! So what can I do lil sis?" responded Kid Flash.

"All we need is an electro-magnetic pulse to deactivate the androids but that's not my area of expertise but it's yours so can you walk me through it?" asked Robin.

"Of course ok so here's what you need to do…" started Kid Flash, "…then all you need to do is plug it into the Cave's main generator in the hangar."

"Ok thanks KF, so I've got to sneak past the robots and plug it in and you guys stay here," said Robin.

Before the other two could object she was gone.

Zatanna made her way over to the hangar by sticking to the shadows but just as she was about to plug the electro-magnetic pulse in until she realized she needs additional metal to complete the circuit but as she started to look for one she was spotted by Red Inferno and was forced to run away from the generator whilst flipping out of the way of fireballs.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Artemis and Dick heard Robin shout and got worried.

"Should we got help her?" asked Dick.

"Yeah lets go but you have to be quiet, got it?" said Artemis.

"Yes ma'am."

"Shut up and let's go," said Artemis as she began to crawl out of the vent followed by Dick. "Stick to the shadows ok and follow me we've got to help Robin and the team, Black Canary and your dad."

Dick nodded and followed Artemis.

As they reached the door of the training room they saw the rest of the team and the adults.

M'gann and Kaldur looked almost dead from the heat of the fire cage; Conner and Wally looked tired as did BC and Zatara. Dick spotted Robin so he nudged Artemis, as Artemis looked over she saw Robin unconscious in a 'tube' of water with a big hole burned into her cape, Artemis looked at Dick "We've got to do this now!"

They saw the electro-magnetic pulse in the generator but saw that it wasn't working. So Dick shouts to Kid Flash, "What do we do- it's not working!"

Realizing what he'd just done he covered his mouth with his hand but it was too late the robots were advancing on them.

"Dick," Artemis shouts, "MAGIC!"

"Right."

"EZEERF!"{FREEZE!} Dick shouts and the robots froze on the spot.

"Guys I think you need some additional metal to complete the circuit!" shouted KF.

Artemis grabs her bow, draws the arrow and shoots the arrow underneath the electro-magnetic pulse, completing the circuit and shutting off all the machines.

The cage disappears and all the water evaporates leaving Zatara to say a spell to release Superboy and Kid Flash who rushes off to Robin.

Dick rushes up to his dad and hugs him, at the moment he doesn't care that he may look weak but he was scared and he didn't know what would happen.

"You did good my boy," praised Zatara.

"Good enough to join the team?" Dick asked with puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see…" Zatara replied.

* * *

"Come on Robin, wake up please," choked Wally shaking Robin.

Dick and Artemis both ran over to Robin.

"Is she ok?" asked Dick.

"I DON'T KNOW DO I? I'M NOT A DOCTOR!" screamed Wally.

"Wally calm down ok, shouting at Dick's not going to help," said Black Canary

"Dick I'm really sorry for shouting at you."

"It's fine Wally don't worry, you're worried about Robin I get it," Dick replied.

Batman appeared out of nowhere and cleared his throat; everyone turned to look at him

"What happened to the robots? And where was Red Tornado when all this happened?" asked Conner.

"The robots have been collected and are being taken care of by the league as for Red Tornado he was on a mission," replied Batman in his usual gruff tone.

Batman walked over to Robin and took her out of Wally's arms and carried her over to the med-bay. He set her down on the bed and his mind went blank he couldn't think all he could see was Zatanna lying there unconscious; lungs probably full of water and his minds gone blank! Dick noticed and ran over and began a spell,

"Dir eht retaw morf reh sgnul. Tel reh ehtaerb" {rid the water from her lungs. Let her breathe}

Suddenly Robin sat up coughing and spluttering, Batman turned and faced the young magician.

"Thank you."

Dick nodded and caught Robin's gaze and smiled.

She smiled back.

"Come on my boy I think it may be time to go home," said Zatara.

Dick turned and followed his father to the zeta-beams.

"Recognize Zatara 11"

"THANK YOU!" shouted Robin.

Dick smiled.

"Richard Zatara A-03"

* * *

**[1] INTTAMSCOWWN! = I Need To Talk About My Secret Crush On Wally West Now**

**So this story was a mix of Homefront and Humanity. Ok I know it wasn't fantastic but I promise that the next chapters will be better (when I update) (which will hopefully be tomorrow). I hope you liked it. Chalant-writer3**


	2. Misplaced

Second chapter here! I was going to put the second chapter up on Saturday but my computer broke and I lost all my stories so I'm going to have to write them all again but enough of me and on with the story. This chapter is mostly based on Misplaced but with a few of my own ideas too. Also thank you to The Dude Strikes Back, tigrun and the guest who reviewed the first chapter! Oh! Sometimes when I write I tent to keep changing tenses so, sorry if I do that!

'' '' [Name]= mind link

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 5

"Good to have you back Dick, so does this mean you're officially joining the team?" asked Wally. During the past few weeks Wally, Artemis, Robin and Dick had become good friends.

"I don't know? My dad is so overprotective. I mean, you don't know what it takes just to get him to let me visit you guys. I wish he'd just give me a little space," replied Kid Flash.

Then suddenly all of the adults in the room disappeared.

"DAD!" cried Dick.

* * *

"We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym, any luck with…" asked Kid Flash.

"No! I can't raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice or the watch, or any adult hero – even Red Arrow," replied Robin.

"I guess we're on our own, Kid Flash out."

"Traditional media's offline but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing: every adult eighteen or older has disappeared!" reported Dick.

"And so we need you to find its source," said Robin.

"How am I-" began Dick.

"I pulled this footage; it's your dad locating Wotan and the injustice league last month," interrupted Robin.

"But, but that's just the words the rest takes training and, and I'm just not at Zatara's level."

Robin smiled, "I know it's hard but try to stay whelmed, we'll find your dad, Batman, all of them – it's what we do."

Dick smiled a nervous smile back.

* * *

Dick stands in the door of Wally's souvenir room.

"Hey guys, I'm ready to try my father's locator spell."

Aqualad and Kid Flash turn and follow the younger boy out of the room to the mission room.

* * *

A big holo-globe appears in the training room. Dick walks up to it and says, "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" {Locate epicenter of sorcery!}

"Coordinates locked- Roanoke Island. You did it Dick!" praised Robin.

Suddenly a boy around the age of ten appeared, "It worked!"

Aqualad being leader immediately asked the 'intruder', "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Wait! Read my mind!" requested the boy.

Miss Martian read his mind and gasped, "Its Captain Marvel!"

Kid Flash, obviously not believing it, objected, "Yeah, and I'm "Speedy Gonzales". Look, just because he believes he's Cap-"

Captain Marvel/Billy interrupted, "Gee, Wally. Do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

Everyone looks at Miss Martian she just give them an 'I told you so' look. After Billy explains that he can travel between the two dimensions Batman and Aqualad form a plan with Captain Marvel and Billy as their relay. With the plan the team minus billy (who returns to the adult dimension) head to Roanoke to disrupt the magic.

* * *

ROANOKE ISLAND  
NOVEMBER 5

Robin and Artemis attack Klarion first but Klarion blocked the attack with ease, "that's the best you can do?" and with that Klarion shocks the two girls.

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy rush forward to attack but are sent flying when Klarion put a shield up.

Dick runs up to the shield then shouts, "Etativel mih ffo eht margatnep!" {Levitate him of the pentagram!}

But of course that does nothing and Klarion counters with, "ha! Baby magic. Fi eh stnaw ot etativel os yldab, tel mih!" {If he wants to levitate so badly, let him!} And Dick is sent flying backwards luckily caught by Superboy.

Miss Martian starts attacking the shield with rocks and large chunks of earth.

Kid Flash runs over to Artemis and explains that when he was possessed by Doctor Fate he stopped Klarion by attacking the cat which Artemis responds to with, "good, not the big cat fan anyway." Then aims her arrow at the cat but when she shoots Klarion notices and turns the arrow into a ball of yarn.

Klarion laughs then speaks to Teekl, "let's show them what a familiar to a lord of chaos can do Teekl." Teekl turned into a giant cat and attacks Superboy.

* * *

Klarion winces in pain, "so you teamed up with the grown-ups. Teamwork is so overrated." Then he shoots electricity at the team. Kaldur absorbs it but Robin and Artemis are knocked out.

Dick runs up to them, "Ar-Artemis R-Robin."

Dick turns to a rock and chants, "Temleh fo Etaf, laever flesruoy!" {Helmet of Fate, reveal yourself!} And the helmet appears.

Billy returns to the 'children's dimension' to inform them about the gem but before he has time to blurt out the new information Miss Martian places a hand over his mouth and links him up to the team.

''Don't shout Billy, I've telepathically linked you to the others''[Miss M]

''That's so cool! I mean it's the gem at the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!''[Billy]

"That's all I needed," says Dick as he begins to place the Helmet on his head.

"RICHARD NO!" shouts Aqualad.

"STOP!" yells Kid Flash.

But that was in vain as Dick had placed the Helmet on and transformed into Doctor Fate. Billy Shazams then goes to tell Zatara about Dick.

Klarion kept shooting a Doctor Fate who dodges them whilst flying. Doctor fates shoots at Klarion meanwhile Miss Martian levitates Robin and Artemis to safety and Aqualad tells Kid Flash to go and h pulls out his water bearers and starts hitting the shield.

Dick begins to loose hold of Doctor Fate and starts falling.

"Ha! There see when the worlds are divided the Helmet splits in two! You're not all here Nabu! And you're losing hold of that poor soon to be dead girl! Hmm, he gave himself for nothing!"

"NO witch boy! Fate decrees his sacrifice will not be in vain!" says Nabu shoots at the shield while Miss Martian and Aqualad hit it multiple times.

"NO! NO! NO!" shouts Klarion as the shield begins to break.

* * *

"NOOOO!" screams Klarion as the shield breaks and Doctor Fate throws an ankh at him and traps him.

Kid Flash runs, grabs the gem and throws it at Doctor Fate, "Doc catch!"

"Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!"{may the two become one once more!} Doctor Fate and Zatara (who's in the other dimension) chant.

The worlds merge into one and the sorcerer's fall to the ground.

"Hmph! They sure don't make evil, immortal sorcerers like the used to! Oh well!" Klarion clicked his fingers making the ankh disappear whilst standing up, "fun while it lasted, Teekl." Teekl who was still on Superboy ran into Klarion's arms shrinking on the way.

A portal appears and Klarion cackles "see you later armadillo's, unless I see you first!" then he steps into the portal.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" asked Kid Flash.

"To what end? Klarion is chaos personified! He cannot be contained!" replied Doctor Fate.

Everyone began to get up.

"Did we win?" asked Robin.

"At a cost," replied Aqualad.

"FATE!" called Zatara, "great Nabu, release my son!"

"NO!" replied the emotionless Nabu, "with the events that have happened during the past few hours the world needs Doctor Fate and the boys natural affinities for the mystic arts makes him the perfect candidate."

"You can't do that- he has his own life!" cried Robin.

"Kent would never allow you-," began Kid Flash.

"Kent Nelson did object strenuously, so I released his spirit to the after-life. He is gone," said Doctor Fate.

"Take me instead," proposed Zatara, "my skills are already at their peak and my body is physically stronger better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true. But if I remove the helmet what guarantee do I have I you will don it?" questioned Nabu.

"My word. Ekat em daetsni!" {take me instead} said Zatara.

Nabu floats to the ground and takes off the helmet to reveal Dick.

"DAD!" cried Dick.

"Dickie! Remember I love you my boy."

Zatara takes the helmet off of Dick and turns to Batman, "take care of my boy."

"You have my word."

Zatara starts to place the helmet on his head.

"DAD! NO STOP! Please dad this was my fault," pleads Dick; Robin goes to place her hand on his shoulder but he pushes forward towards his dad, "DAD!"

It was too late as Zatara placed the helmet on his head and became Doctor Fate.

"Leave these to the Fate" said Nabu as he flew off with the evil (knocked out) sorcerers.

Dick fell to the ground and Robin was straight over to comfort him soon Kid Flash and Artemis joined them.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
NOVEMBER 7

Miss Martian, Artemis and Robin were helping bring Dick's stuff from home into his new room at the cave.

"My room's right next door if you need anything," said M'gann softly.

"Thanks. I-er- could use some alone time ok." Replied Dick.

Zatanna saw his emotionless face and she felt really sorry for him. She just wanted to run over to him, comfort him and give him hugs, anything to make him feel better.

"Of course," said Artemis.

She and M'gann left the room straight away but Robin hesitated, she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words so she left silently.

When the door closed Zatanna heard Dick break down, it broke her heart. She knows how he feels, I mean of course she does her family died right infront of her but for Dick it's worse because Fate would be a part of the league soon and then Dick would end up having to see what is just a reminder of what he's lost. She may have only just met the boy but as soon as she saw him she knew she liked him and she was going to make sure he would be ok.


	3. Video-games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

WAYNE MANOR

NOVEMBER 9

Zatanna was sitting in the kitchen playing her music whilst talking to Alfred when her phone buzzed.

Wal-man : hey tanna jus got 2 cave and Dick wont come out of his room. miss m's tried 2 get him 2 but failed. hopin maybe u could try?

Ok will be there in 5

Wal-man : ok see ya soon

"Hey Alfred can I go to the cave?" asked Zatanna.

"May I ask why?"

"Well you know Dick's dad sacrificed himself…" Zatanna began.

Alfred nodded.

"… Dick hasn't come out of his room in like two days apart from going to the bathroom and stuff."

"So you are going to the cave to see if you can coax him out?" asked Alfred.

"Yes," replied Zatanna, "so can I go?"

"I don't see why not; just remember not too late because Master Bruce may want you on patrol."

"Don't worry I won't, thanks Al!" said Zatanna as she raced to the Batcave.

"Oh Miss Zatanna don't forget your sunglasses!"

"Don't worry Al I got them."

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

NOVEMBER 9

"Recognise Robin B02"

Robin walked into the kitchen to find the team minus Dick in there.

"Hey guys, he still in his room?" asked Robin.

"Yeah we've all tried to get him out but he just won't," replied Artemis.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn then," said Robin.

Robin knocked on Dick's door twice but there was no answer. She thought about going in but decided against it, so she knocked again.

"Go away." Croaked Dick.

"No."

Dick sat up hearing Robin's voice, he now felt bad for telling her to go away but he just didn't want to talk to anyone and listen to them telling him that it was ok because it wasn't.

"Look Robin it's nice of you to come but I just want to be alone," said Dick.

Zatanna sighed, "Dick I'm not moving I- ugh- I know how you feel ok so please just talk to me."

Dick replied bitterly, "how do you know how I feel, I've lost my dad to that helmet and I'll probably never see him again."

Robin slid down against the door and sighed again, "yeah but you still have a chance even though its small you still do. Dick I'm not here to tell you it'll be ok or that you'll be fine because honestly you're not ok and it probably won't be fine for a while but you have Black Canary, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur, Artemis, Wally and me to help you get through it."

Dick was silent, "Robin I'm sorry I just I, I-"

"It's fine, now are you gonna come out and hang with me or sulk in there for the rest of the night?" asked Robin.

"Hmm, well sulking sounds pretty good right now.."

"Diiiiick," prolonged Robin.

"Alright I'm coming." Dick got off his bed and plodded over to the door and opened it, not knowing Robin was sitting against it, Robin fell backwards. Dick and Robin begin laughing hysterically when Dick helps her up and they both seem to forget they were holding hands.

Dick and Robin walk into the kitchen still oblivious that they were holding hands.

"Hey guys! I made some cookies want some?" asked M'gann.

Wally ran out of nowhere yelling, "COOKIES?"

"Yes Kid Mouth M'gann made cookies," quipped Artemis who was reading.

Artemis looked up from her book noticing Robin and Dick came in holding hands. "What's going on here?" questioned Artemis.

Robin was confused, "what are you talking about?"

Wally looked at them and gave Dick a glare. Robin looked at Dick then she looked down and saw Dick's hand in hers so she quickly let go. Dick went red but Robin, being a bat, stayed calm and composed.

Robin noticed how awkward it was she asked, "Who wants to play some video games?"

"ME!" shouted Wally.

"Of course. Dick? Artemis? M'gann?" asked Robin smiling at them all.

"Sure," said Artemis.

"Yeah ok," said Dick.

"Miss M?" urged Robin.

"No thank you I'm just going to go help Conner with his bike," replied M'gann.

"Ok have fun!" smirked Robin. "Well come on guys!"

"How are we gonna do this?" asked Wally.

"Boys V girls," suggested Artemis.

"What? Why?" whined Wally.

"Are you afraid you'll be beaten by two girls?" teased Artemis.

"No," grumbled Wally.

"Good then let's play!"

They grabbed the controllers and sat down on the green couches boys one side girls the other and began to play.

Dick was actually pretty good at the game which surprized Wally and they managed to beat the girls once. Dick wondered if Robin had let them win so their pride wouldn't be hurt because the girls won the first four games then suddenly they lost the fifth but won the two after.

Wally threw his hands up in the air after losing yet another game, "Come on Robin! I know you hacked the game!"

"You say that every time we play!" exasperated Robin.

"Yeah because it's true!"

"Oh my gosh Wally, stop now because we all know this will end badly for you."

"Yeah…right!" Wally began to sweat he knew this would end bad- it always did. But being Wally West, he couldn't help it. "You hacked it and you always do because you just don't want to lose to a boy."

"Oh really?" teased Robin, "Wally you have three seconds."

"WHAT?" squealed Wally.

"Manly tone Baywatch,"

"One."

"Oh man Wally, if I were you I'd run," suggested an amused Dick.

"Two."

Wally was off. He ran as fast as he could around the cave. Dick and Artemis laughed then looked around to find that Robin had disappeared.

Suddenly there was a cackle; a girlish shriek and a bang then it all went quiet.

Robin appeared next to Dick smirking.

"Where's Wally?" asked Dick.

Robin still smirking replied, "Right behind you."

Artemis and Dick turned around to see Wally tied up, gaged and hanging upside down from one of the support beams in the kitchen half of the room.

Artemis laughed and gave Robin a high-five.

* * *

"Hey what time is it?" asked Artemis.

Dick looked at the clock, "6:35."

"I'm five minutes late, ahh well it's worth it," said Artemis as she took out her phone to snap a picture of Wally.

She began to walk off to the zeta-tube.

"See ya Arty!" called Robin.

"See ya Rob!" Artemis called back.

Robin turned to Dick and nudged him, "You glad you came out now?"

"Yeah defiantly, thanks Robin."

"No problem, I'm just glad you're feeling the aster now."

Dick looked at her confused, "Aster?"

"Oh yeah you don't know what it is… it means the opposite of disaster," explained Robin.

Robin's comm-link buzzed, "Robin- it's Batman."

"Hey Batsy! What's up?"

"Patrol."

"Oh ok. On my way! Robin out."

Robin got off the couch and headed to the zeta-tube, "See ya tomorrow Dickie!"

Dick's cheeks burned at the nickname. "Bye."

"Oh wait!" Robin ran back to Dick and handed him a piece of paper, "This is my number for my phone, don't bother tracing it or anything like that- there's no point, anyway if you need to talk about anything just phone me, the only reason I won't answer is if I'm on patrol or at school." Robin smiled.

Dick smiled back, "thanks."

He looked at the number then looked back up and Robin was gone. He smiled to himself and thought she's a cute little ninja.

Dick turned around to go back to his room and put the number in his phone when he walked into a red-faced upside down Wally.

"Tel yllaW nwod." {Let Wally down.}

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic."

"No seriously, how did you do it? Lasers? A sword?"

Dick sighed and went to his room.

That was the first night in two days that Dick actually slept without having a nightmare about his dad.


	4. Christmas part 1

**Ok so this probably is not my best chapter. I'm just going to skip to Christmas in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Never have and probably never will.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE DECEMBER 25.

The cave was quiet and peaceful. Everyone (Dick, Conner, Kaldur and M'gann) were asleep. Until…

"Recognise Kid Flash B03, Artemis B07."

Wally shouted, "MERRY C-mphh"

Luckily Artemis was next to him so she covered his mouth before he woke everyone up.

"Shut up Baywatch! You may have had an early night but these guys stayed up late to put the decorations up so let them have a lie in!" snapped Artemis.

"Okaayy Arty."

"Shut up Baywatch," sighed Artemis as she began to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

Wally and Artemis were sitting down in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas you two!" said a cheerful M'gann, "you guys want breakfast? I'm making pancakes."

"Yes please green cheeks."

"Sure Wally! Artemis?" smiled M'gann.

"Ermm… yeah ok."

"Great. Did you know we have like a million boxes of chocolate in the cupboards?" asked M'gann.

"WHAT?" squeaked Wally.

"Calm down Baywatch I'm sure if you ask nicely you can have some," taunted Artemis.

"No it's not that."

"Then what?" questioned Artemis.

"We have to make sure Robin doesn't find the chocolate."

"Why?" asked M'gann.

"Because she goes hyper on chocolate! And a hyper Robin is not good, last time Roy, Robin and I got into sooooo much trouble for trashing B-man's house!" explained Wally.

"Oh, well just don't let her know that there is chocolate," suggested M'gann.

"It's not that simple Miss M, she can smell chocolate from like a mile away!"

"Oh hey Dick! Kaldur! Conner! Merry Christmas!" cheered M'gann.

"Merry Christmas M'gann!" said Dick. Despite it being Christmas he was a bit sad that his dad wasn't here.

"Merry Christmas M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Dick and Conner," said Kaldur.

"Yeah merry Christmas," mumbled Conner.

Dick walked over to Wally and Artemis, "hey guys merry Christmas. Oh I like your, err, jumper Wally."

Artemis looked at the red jumper with: Rudolf's head that had a light up nose and backside with a fluffy tail that Wally was wearing and began laughing hysterically.

"Pancakes are ready!" said M'gann. She put out seven plates and began putting the pancakes on them.

Everyone grabbed a plate and dug in.

* * *

When they had all finished. Kaldur and Conner left to go and get changed. Dick had gotten changed into a red jumper and jeans when he woke up and M'gann just morphed into her usual clothes.

Artemis turned to Wally, "Baywatch when's Robin going to get here?"

"About-"

"Recognise Robin B01."

"Now."

Robin ran into the kitchen, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Everyone turned to look at her and they were shocked at what they saw.

"Wow Robin you look…" began Dick.

"Like a girl!" finished Wally.

"Gee, thanks Wally," said Robin sarcastically.

Robin was wearing a washed-out Batman t-shirt with a red flow skirt; red and white stripy knee high socks; black combat boots and of course her sunglasses.

"You look great Tanna!" smiled Artemis.

"Thanks Arty. Hey, do you guys have chocolate? I swear I can smell some."

M'gann quickly changed the subject, "its eleven o'clock and I know some of you have to go back home soon so how about we do the presents?"

"PRESENTS!" shouted Wally who was already in the living room, bouncing on the couch.

"Wally stop before you vibrate through the couch!" exclaimed Robin.

* * *

"Everyone holding their present?" asked Robin.

They all nodded.

"Good. Right here's how it'll work: we'll go round in a circle opening them then because it was secret Santa we'll go round in the circle again and you say who you think it was off. Got it?"

There was a chorus of yes'.

"Ok Wally you're first."

Wally opened his present to find a kids science kit and 'magic for kids!'

Next was Artemis, she got an arrow sharpening kit.

M'gann got a beautiful shell bracelet.

Conner opened his present and found a Charlie Sheen's Anger Management DVD.

Kaldur got an expensive looking turtleneck.

Dick opened his present and found a unique looking top hat.

Finally Robin opened the small box to find a necklace with a sapphire robin.

"Time to guess who got your present!" declared Wally, "since I opened mine first I get to guess first. I think Robin gave me mine."

"Me next," said Artemis, "I think Conner got mine."

"I think mine is from Kaldur," said M'gann.

"Wally," sighed Conner.

"I am going to guess that mine is from Artemis."

Dick looked around and saw M'gann with a small smile, "I think M'gann got mine."

Robin was to busy looking at the necklace that she didn't realize it was her turn.

"Robin, who do you think got yours?" asked M'gann.

"Huh? Oh err I think mine's from Dick."

"Did anyone guess wrong?" asked Wally.

"No!" said everyone.

Everyone went to thank the person who bought their present.

* * *

"M'gann," called Dick, "thank you so much for the hat."

"No problem Dick," smiled M'gann.

"Dick!" shouted Robin as she ran up to him, "thank you sooo much for the necklace. It's beautiful."

"No problem, it suits you."

Robin smiled and so did Dick; they looked at each other for a while until Robin's nose picked up a certain smell, "hey do you smell that?"

"No, what?"

"CHOCOLATE!" and with that she was off searching for the chocolate.

Wally came up next to Dick and M'gann, "told ya she can smell it a mile away!"

"Guys," called Artemis, "Robin's gone all ninja mode in the kitchen."

Wally, Dick and M'gann ran into the kitchen to find Robin sitting in the middle of a pile of chocolate bars on top of the cupboards.

"I can't believe you thought you could hide this from me!" laughed Robin.

"Great now we got a hypo ninja, what's the worst that can happen?" Wally muttered to himself.

* * *

Robin was on a high. She was going round the cave hanging mistletoe and setting 'traps' (to get people under the mistletoe) in every doorframe and zeta-tube entrance.

So far she'd managed to get M'gann and Conner, Kaldur and Artemis, M'gann and Wally; all she needs to do now is get Artemis and Wally under the mistletoe and her Christmas mission is complete and she can head home for Alfred's Christmas dinner.

Robin put out a plate of cookies for Wally and Artemis' arrow sharpening kit whilst munching on a bar of chocolate. She smirked when she heard Wally shout, "Who has cookies?"

And, "WHERE'S MY ARROW SHARPENING KIT?"

* * *

Wally and Artemis eventually found their present/food. They both reached down to get their things and bumped heads.

"OW Baywatch!"

"Sorry I –err- is that mistletoe?" asked Wally.

Robin decided that they were taking too long so she intervened, "why yes Wallace it is and I'm sure you both know the tradition for being underneath mistletoe…"

"Of course but I'm not kissing him," said Artemis.

"Hey I'm not that bad Arty, besides it could just be a peck on the cheek then the sugar ninja will leave us alone."

Robin smirked.

"Fine," grumbled Artemis.

They both went for the cheek and ended up kissing on the lips. And of course Robin being the troll she is managed to snap a photo.

"Catch you later, Waltermis!" cackled Robin as she disappeared.

"We've gotta get her back before she goes," grumbled Artemis.

"Don't worry I got this…" smirked Wally.

* * *

**Ok this is it for part 1 of the Christmas. next up Wally's payback.**


	5. Christmas part 2

**I'm back! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages – I've been busy and ill****. I promise to try and update at least every weekend.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE

DECEMBER 25.

Wally set off to get all the items he needed for his (and Artemis'– even though she couldn't be bothered to help) revenge on Robin.

He looked for the perfect room. The closet. He then looked for all the mistletoe that was in the cave and hung it up in the closet.

He walked back into the living room/kitchen.

"Hey Robin can I show you something?" Wally asked.

Robin replied slowly, "Yeah…okay."

"It's just in there," Wally pointed to the closet.

"Okay," said Robin as she walked over to the closet and opened the door.

Wally went behind her; pushed her in then locked the door and ran off to find Dick.

Robin smiled as she looked around the closet. _Really?_ She thought _this is what he thinks is revenge. Ha._

She looked around and saw a vent. _Wait- mistletoe? Does he seriously think he can get us to kiss? Pfft please – maybe I should wait for Dick before I 'escape'._

* * *

Robin waited for a good ten minutes before she saw Dick get shoved into the closet.

"Hey Dickie!"

"Hey, can you get us out?" Dick asked.

"Sure just follow me."

Robin opened the vent and climbed inside then helped Dick in. They stayed in the vent and decided to get revenge on Wally because Robin was sure that Wally would check on them eventually.

And of course Robin was right- she's a Bat after all. Wally opened the door and looked around, "Robin, Dick? You guys in here?"

When he didn't get an answer he walked into the closet.

Robin whispered to Dick, "I'm going to climb out and lock him in from the outside, all you need to do is follow the vent till you reach the first grate – take it off and you'll be in the kitchen, ok?"

Dick nodded.

"GO," Robin whisper/shouted.

Dick did as he was told and crawled through the vent. Meanwhile Robin silently jumped out of the vent, flipped over Wally, walked out the door and locked it.

"Z-uhh-Robin!" yelled Wally.

Robin just cackled and walked off.

She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch that Artemis and Dick was on.

"Where's Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Who?" Robin asked innocently.

Dick laughed.

"Wally, you know tall-ish, red hair, freckles, runs really fast, your best friend?" replied Artemis.

"Oh him? He's in a closet."

"Why?"

"Revenge."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Robin's phone buzzed:

B-Man: Robin, Agent A's made dinner.

-Ok be there soon.

She turned to Dick and Artemis, "I gotta go, Christmas dinner waiting for me!"

"That reminds me, I better get home too, see ya," said Artemis.

She sprinted to the Zeta-Tube

"Recognise Artemis B-07"

"Well I'm off." Robin gave Dick a hug, "Thanks for the present."

"No problem," Dick replied blushing lightly.

Robin ran off to the Zeta-Tubes, "Oh! Dick make sure you let Wally out before five! See ya!"

"BYE!"

"Recognise Robin B-02"

* * *

WAYNE MANOR

DECEMBER 25.

Zatanna walked out of the Batcave and into the kitchen.

"Hello Miss Zatanna how was your Christmas at the Cave?" asked Alfred.

"Good Al, look what Dick got me!" Zatanna showed Alfred the necklace with a sapphire robin.

"Wow! That is very beautiful, I think you may have yourself an admirer."

Of course Bruce just happened to walk in at that moment.

"Who has an admirer?" Bruce asked with a demanding look.

"Miss Zatanna."

"Really? Who?" asked Bruce.

"Your good friend Giovanni's son," replied Alfred.

"Alfred!" whined Zatanna who began blushing.

"Come now you two dinner is ready," said Alfred, ignoring Zatanna.

"I'll race ya!" said Bruce.

"Ok grandpa, 3; 2; 1… GO!" and with that Zatanna was off.

Bruce tailing her.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" called Alfred shaking his head.

* * *

**Again, sorry it took so long and also that it wasn't very long but I promise the next chapters will be much better!**

**-Chalant-writer3**


	6. Usual Suspects

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

WASHINGTON, DC.

DECEMBER 30.

Press has gathered outside the Hall of Justice. From behind a lectern, Superman gives his speech. Everyone had gathered to introduce five new members of the Justice League: Doctor Fate, Atom, Plastic Man, Icon and Red Arrow.

* * *

Inside the Hall were seven young heroes and their newest team member Rocket watching Cat Grant reporting on the induction ceremony on the TV.

Wally spots Captain Marvel on the screen, "I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out. And I love the fact there's a ten year old on the team."

"There is?" asks Raquel.

Robin elbows Wally in the ribs, "OW!"

"Way to keep a secret genius," said Robin.

"Hey she's on the team now, right?"

Everyone turns back to the TV,

* * *

"Superman is now handing out official league membership cards, starting with Doctor Fate."

* * *

Dick looked down with a sad expression so Robin went over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"…the Atom, Plastic man and Icon."

"You know I was the one who convinced Icon to join the league in the first place, I should be the one outside celebrating not hidden away in here," complained Raquel.

Kaldur smiled, "Welcome to our world."

"Well I suppose there is an upside too," said Raquel looking at Kaldur.

* * *

"… finally Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy, now known as Red Arrow to this roster of heroes."

* * *

"Way to go Roy!" cheered Wally.

"At last he has his wish."

"The first of us to make it, no-one will call him a sidekick anymore."

"Wait! Since when is being a sidekick a bad think? You sidekicks were my inspiration." Said Raquel.

"Well you see six months ago it-" began Robin just as her watch beeped.

* * *

SMOKEY MOUNTAINS, DECEMBER 30.

The team sit in the Bio-Ship on their way to the Smokey Mountains.

"Ar-are you sure it's her? I-I mean are you absolutely positive?" Artemis asked.

"See for yourself," replied Robin as she pulled up a holo-screen. "This is the security footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport."

The screen did a close up to 'Cheshire'. "Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen but you've seen her without her mask, what d'you think?"

"It's Jade, Cheshire," Artemis whispered the last part.

"Agreed but let's focus on what she carries," the screen zoomed up to the case, "is that the case you saw in New Orleans, the one that got away?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes."

Robin interrupts, "ok I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy? But what's so important about that case?"

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked.

"And their giant, evil plants? Uhh yeah."

Aqualad continues, "The team and the league put them in prison but their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

"We had a chance to grab t in New Orleans but," Kid Flash turned to Artemis, "someone screwed up."

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," announced Miss Martian. Suddenly she gasped.

As did the rest of the team.

Artemis looked away.

The jet Cheshire was on had crashed.

"Looks like there were no survivors."

* * *

The team began looking around the crash site.

"How come Homeland Security and the NTSB aren't all over this?" Kid Flash asked.

"Cheshire's ID was a league alert authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan, it flew under the radar-literally," explained Robin, "The watch-tower auto-tracked the jet and recored the crash."

"Then why isn't the league here?" asked Rocket.

"Because our Girl Wonder here arranged to get the alert first." Said Dick.

Robin stood proud.

"And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business," stated Aqualad.

Superboy threw a piece of the plane and asked, "Why are the bodies?"

"Here's one," came a voice, "And it is stunning."

Artemis smiled. Her sister was alive.

The Riddler began a riddle whilst a force field **(?) **was put up.

"Come on you can get this; I am shrubbery not grass, what am I? … I…" hinted Riddler.

"Ambush." Finished Robin.

The Riddler carried on with his 'speech'.

Kaldur orders the team to attack.

"Ekahs siht ebolgwons!" {Shake this snowglobe!} Dick chants.

The team begin to fight the group of mercenaries with Apokoliptan weaponry. Superboy put on the last of his shields and began to take out the pylons.

Artemis fights Cheshire.

"Just like old times, dad pitting us against each other," Cheshire taunts.

One mercenary stuns Rocket with an energy disk; Aqualad goes to her aid and absorbs the energy. Mammoth attacks Superboy before he can destroy more pylons.

Superboy punches Mammoth and flies up to the top of the force field.

"SB you're flying!"[Robin]

Mammoth was thrown to the top and got electrocuted. As he falls Superboy attacks him with heat vision, not long after Superboy punches Mammoth at a sped that would envy The Flash. Oblivious to the fact that his punches were creating an avalanche of snow and rocks.

Cheshire pushed Artemis out the way, "Ok fine we're sisters, I don't actually want you dead."

Artemis stood up and to find Cheshire had disappeared but the case hadn't.

Robin threw a smoke grenade at the Riddler and Shimmer. She tied shimmer up and knocked her out. Robin turns to the Riddler.

"Tekcajtiarts!" {Straightjacket!} Dick shouts and a straightjacket appears on the Riddler.

"No, no, I'm not the straightjacket type, I am strictly Belle-Reve not Arkham," cried the Riddler as he struggled with the binds and fell over.

"Gag mih!" {Gag him!} Dick sighed.

Realising it was still snowing Dick sighed again, "Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons." {Enough with the snow globe.}

"Is it always like this?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Dick

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE,  
DECEMBER 30.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar: you hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives?" asked Batman, "And your initiative resulted in the capture of two escaped villains proving Warden Strange runs Bell-Reve as a cover for criminal activity," then he smiled, "Well done."

The team was shocked.

"Then there's this," Batman looked the case, "Bio-technology integrated with some form of Nano-circuitry."

"Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio-component is clearly not of earth," stated Icon.

Batman closed the case and walked over to the Zeta-Beam with it, "We'll take it to the Watch-Tower for further study."

Robin turned to the team, "You realise we were set up."

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were 'tipped' and ready for us," said Kaldur.

Artemis placed her hand to her temple, "Not the mole-thing again."

"The mole-thing, again?" Raquel squeaked.

"We had Intel that there was a traitor on the team," Wally answered.

Superboy interrupted, "mainly Artemis, M'gann and me."  
Kaldur interjected placing a hand on Conner shoulder, "it is more complicated than that."

Conner brushes his hand off.

"But your recent behaviour does concern me, your attack on mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

Suddenly Superboy doubled over and clutched his head in pain.

When it had passed he turned to the team, "There's something I need to do, there's something I need to tell you."

Superboy began to explain that half of his DNA came from Luthor and that he has used Luthor's Shields to suppress his human DNA and obtain full Kryptonian powers.

Following Superboy's confession, Artemis fessed up. She revealed to the Team that her mother used to be known as Huntress, and Sportsmaster and Cheshire are her father and sister.

"That's why?" asked Wally.

"Yeah, I was so desperate make sure none of you found out."

"I knew," said Robin, "Hey I'm a detective but it never mattered, you aren't your family, you're one of us."

Artemis smiled.

Wally walked over and put his arm on her shoulder and joked, "Who's next?"

"I am," said M'gann.

"I swear I was kidding."

M'gann told the team her secret. Then she transformed into her true form. Robin subconsciously placed a protective arm in front of Dick.

* * *

SANTA PRISCA  
DECEMBER 30

"Guys, reinforcement time" [Artemis]

Rocket flew over Artemis' head and picked up a guy and dumped him in a tree.

Kid Flash ran in and took out some of Bane's men.

Bane triggers his Venom injector and attacks, while Aqualad tries to stop Luthor leaving. Mercy takes him down with one shot.

Robin began to take out more of Bane's men with her bird-a-rangs.

"Emoks _[sic]_ dna srorrim!" {Smoke and mirrors!} Dick chanted just as Robin was about to throw a bird-a-rang.

The man's gun turned into a snake.

"Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib!" {Change clothes into bindings!}

Just as the snake turned into a rope Bane pushed Robin and Dick to the ground.

Dick woke up to find Robin slammed into a helicopter by Bane.

"Etaerc Nibor snoisulli!" {Create Robin illusions!} Shouted Dick.

Robin, with the Robin illusions ran towards Bane, "You gotta love…"

"An army…"

"Of me!"

Whilst Bane was distracted by the illusions the real Robin cut his Venom line and shocked him.

* * *

Kid Flash (holding his new souvenir) and Artemis walk back to the group.

"It _is _always like this!" Rocket marvelled.

"Told ya!" replied Dick.

"Hey disaster averted, feeling the aster!" beamed Robin.

Dick smiled 'down' at her- he was about an inch taller but not that it made much of a difference.

"Agreed, this has been a good day," said Aqualad.

* * *

Little did the team know that the league had just been enslaved by Vandal Savage (and Roy).

* * *

**Ok- bad ending but I hope you liked it. And I'm really sorry for not updating last weekend but my teachers obviously do not know the meaning of a social life (or in my case fanfiction life) and decided to give me three assessment this week that I had to study for and loads of homework tasks.**

**OH! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! **

**-Chalant-writer3**


	7. Auld Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice- unfortunately.**

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE,  
DECEMBER 31.

The team walked down the hallway towards the mission room.

"We have reason to be proud of yesterday's victories," said Aqualad, "but one thing has not changed."

Robin continued, "Somehow the bad guys are still getting Intel about us."

"Yeah but at least we know none of us are the mole," Kid Flash remarked.

They reached the mission room to meet Batman and Red Tornado.

"That's correct," stated Batman, "The mole was Red Arrow."

"Roy?" exclaimed Robin.

"No way!"

"Batman that cannot be, he was Green Arrow's protégé, we have all known him for years," said Aqualad.

Red Tornado replied, "Unfortunately the Roy Harper we have known for the past three years is another Project Cadmus clone."

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick." Batman began, "The clone was preprogramed with a drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry over delays to his admission and why he refused to join the team, this Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor and his subconscious programing drove him to become league worthy so he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted his secondary programing kicked in and he attempted to betray the league to Vandal Savage, fortunately I had deduced Red Arrow was a clone we were prepared."

Continued RT, "Savage was subdued but Red Arrow escaped, he is now a fugitive armed and dangerous."

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus," said Superboy.

"What- what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked sombrely.

"We don't know. He isn't at Cadmus; we have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead," Batman replied.

Everyone put their heads down.

Dick placed a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

"The clone Roy, the team will find him," declared Aqualad.

"Negative, Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now, leave him to us. I'm needed on the Watchtower, tornado watch the kids."

As soon as Batman leaves Kaldur turns to face the team.

"Clone or no clone Red Arrow is one of us, we will go after him." [Aqualad]

Red Tornado raised him hand up to Kaldur's neck, "STOP!" he croaked as he suddenly shut down.

The team walked over to him.

"Tornado!" [Miss Martian]

"What happened to him?" [Superboy]

"He's totally powered down."[Kid Flash]

"All functions offline." [Robin]

"Guys I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play, I don't know if it caused his shut down but now that I think about it: I was getting the same buzz off Batman!" [Dick]

"Batman, he called us kids- he never does that." [Robin]

"Look." [Kid Flash]

Wally took something out of Red Tornado's hand.

"One of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire." [Kid Flash]

"Something's not right. Robin, Kid, Dick, Rocket see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest with me to find Roy- Red Arrow." [Kaldur]

Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis and Aqualad raced toward the bio-ship.

"The problems hardware not software but where do we start?" [Robin]

"I have a thought…" pondered Dick as he looked up at Red Tornado's 'apartment'

* * *

In Red Tornado's apartment Kid Flash and Robin had hooked Red Tornado and John Smith (RT's android) to a machine.

While Kid Flash began connecting the androids Robin walked over to the edge of the room; she was so overwhelmed by the whole Roy/clone thing that she needed a breather.

Dick saw Robin and walked over to her.

"Hey Robin. You okay?"

Robin looked up at Dick's face, "Yeah just a bit overwhelmed."

"Yeah, well if you need someone to talk to… I'm here," Dick said with a soft smile.

Robin returned the smile, "Thanks Dick."

"Robin! I NEEEED YOOOUUU!" called Kid Flash.

* * *

"Download in progress," informed Robin.

"So tornado built this android to party?" asked an amused Rocket.

"Not how he put it but yeah more or less," replied Dick.

"Recognise Black Canary 13."

Black Canary walked through the Zeta-Tube to the team, "Hey guys, wanted to check in, see how you're handling things… WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RED?"

Wally brilliant as ever replied, "It's not how it looks."

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body."

The screen behind Robin and KF beeps to signify the download is complete, "Ok, it's pretty much exactly how it looks."

Suddenly John Smith sat up, "TEAM GET OUT OF THE CAVE NOW!"

Canary tuned on the team. She used her canary cry which ripped John Smith in half causing 'his' torso to take Kid Flash down with it and 'his' legs to knock Dick and Rocket over.

Robin raced towards Canary and they and a flipping match until Canary threw Robin across the room. Canary was about to scream again but she heard a beeping and looked to her shoulder and found a gas pellet. It detonates and Rocket traps Canary in a bubble knocking Canary out.

"Black Canary attacked us?" Dick asked.

"Black Canary is the least of our problems, we _must _abandon the cave," said John.

The team hears the Zeta-Tube begin to announce an arrival so with John Smith and a bound and gagged Black Canary in tow, they escape the Cave in the Super-Cycle, before Icon, Doctor Fate and Captain Marvel have a chance to catch them.

* * *

HAPPY HARBOUR,

DECEMBER 31.

In the Super-Cycle John Smith instructs the team: "not to use their radios and let the Super-Cycle track Superboy because we cannot allow the league to track us."

"Ok one question: WHY IS THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AFTER US?" shouted Kid Flash.

John Smith explains about Vandal Savage taking over the league using Red Arrow and how he was able to stop himself infecting another person.

"Fortunately Starro-Tech is body specific so as John Smith I am now free from outside control."

Robin sat at the front of the Super-Cycle with her hair blowing in the wind, "This 'Starro-Tech' it worked on super-powered humans, four flavours of alien, an android, Doctor Fate defeating all of you without a fight?" exclaimed Robin.

John Smith replied, "Indeed, a remarkable achievement, one not easily countered."

"Miss Martian are you in range?" [Robin]

"Here Robin, liking both squads and de-camouflaging" [Miss Martian]

The Super-Cycle rose through the hole in the floor of the bio-ship.

"Good 'cause we really need to compare notes" [Robin]

* * *

THE WATCHTOWER,

DECEBER 31.

"RT did it" [Robin]

The team were gathered around robin in the bottom of the Watchtower.

"Wirelessly bypassed security as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here" [Robin]

"Move out" [Aqualad]

The team began take out the League using a reversal of the Starro-tech chips- Curo [1]-tech.

Miss Martian took Doctor Fate down while Rocket got Icon.

And Dick got Captain Marvel by saying, "Trulb tuo "Mazahs"!" {Blurt out "Shazam"!} This caused Billy to crash into Dick.

"Too bad Curo-tech doesn't work as fast as Starro-tech – we could use these guys!" [Rocket]

Dick walked closer to Doctor Fate and stared at the helmet.

"It is a small miracle that queen Mera and the doctors[2] were able to re-engineer a cure and vaccine at all" [Aqualad]

"Hey if you guys aren't busy…" [Kid Flash]

"On my way, you three rendezvous with Robin and Superboy" [Aqualad]

"I-I'll be right behind you," said Dick.

Miss Martian and Rocket flew off but Billy stayed.

He looked at Doctor Fate and walks towards him and tries to take off the helmet but get shocked so he tried a spell, "Temleh, esaeler ym rehtaf!" {Helmet, release my father!"} But that was in vain as he got shocked again. Billy helped him up.

* * *

Robin and Rocket were fighting/curing Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman and John Stewart when suddenly Batman jumps down and flips Robin into the wall then attempts to hit Rocket but she flies out of the way.

Robin stands up prepared to fight her mentor, her dad.

She throws smoke pellets at Batman. She attempted to hit him but she gets hit first. Above them Superboy was fighting Superman.

After being thrown back for the third time Robin got out her escrima sticks and attacked Batman but was again thrown back. When she recovered she turned around only to receive another punch from Batman and fall through the hole made by Superboy.

She landed in a crouch next to Superboy.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA BEAT 'EM ONE ON ONE!" shouted Robin.

"PLAN B THEN!"

They turned towards Batman and Superman who were gliding down towards them.

Superboy grabbed Robin's arm and swung her around then let go. Robin's feet pushed Batman against the wall, hard. As he fell Robin placed the Curo-tech on his neck.

While Superman was distracted by Batman falling Superboy grabbed him and pulled him towards the wall.

"Sure about this?" Robin asked.

"DO IT!" screamed Superboy as he struggled to hold Superman.

Robin opened a box of kryptonite and shoved it towards Superman.

With kryptonite being his weakness Superman fainted allowing robin to Curo-tech him.

Superboy was coming out of a ball, "Kryptonite, it hurts."

"Which is why Batman keeps it in an over-whelmingly, impenetrable vault at the Batcave," said Robin as she helped him up… "Well more like whelmingly, penetrable vault."

* * *

Superboy, Rocket, Miss Martian, Robin and Dick joined up with the rest of the team.

"Happy New Year Justice League," announced the computer.

Wally picked up Artemis and held her bridal-style, "I should have done this a long time ago."

"No kidding."

And they kissed.

M'gann and Conner kissed.

Zatanna finally had enough courage to grab Dick and pull him into a kiss to which he was shocked at first but gladly accepted it.

"Liking this team more every day," said Raquel as she kissed Kaldur on the cheek.

"Human accustoms still elude me."

* * *

M'gann and Conner stopped kissing and walked off somewhere and Raquel and Kaldur help Red Tornado.

Eventually Robin and Dick pulled away still holding each other.

"Robin."

"Mhum?" asked a dazed Robin.

Dick turned away and began wringing his hands, "I was wondering if you-uh-would-uh- want to-uh- go out with me?"

Robin walked around to the front of Dick and grabbed his hands.

"Dick... Dick look at me."

Robin put her hand under his chin and lifted his face up.

"What's with you being all shy?"

Dick chuckled lightly, "I don't know I just." He sighed.

"Yes."

"Pardon?"

"I answered your question. Yes. Oui. Sí. Có. Ναι. Da."

Dick was shocked, "Really?"

"Of course I just answered you in like five different languages and you're asking me _really?_"

"Well I just-uh…"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And of course Dick was happy to obliged

* * *

Batman cleared his throat.

Robin and Dick pulled away as red as tomatoes.

"Robin you're needed for a special meeting," said Batman.

"See ya later Dickie!" called Robin as she was dragged away by Batman.

"Something you wanna tell me Robin?" smirked Batman.

"Nothing that you don't already know about."

* * *

**[1] Wasn't sure how it's spelt.**

**[2] Wasn't sure of the names.**

**Ok now the next chapters will be during the time skip then to invasion.**

**I have**** two questions for you guys: When Robin/Zatanna is older should she be Nightwing or something more feminine (if so, what?) and when Dick's older should he have a hero name? (If so, what?)**

**Thank you sooooooooooooo much for reviewing!**

**Chalant-writer3 :)**


	8. Girlfriend?

**I can't apologise enough for not updating regularly like I said I would its just that I'm** **finding it hard to find time and sometimes inspiration for chapters but thank you all for reviewing, gosh I feel so embarrassed- this took me like a week and a bit to write! Also I do have two polls going on for this story so please check them out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I would if I could but I can't so I shan't! :P**  
**(Because the team watch a Batman film, I changed the Batman's secret ID in the film :P)**

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE  
JANUARY 1.

The team returned to the cave just a few hours after saving the Justice League from Vandal Savage's control. The League decided to give them the rest of New Year's Day off.

It was around 1am, none of the team could sleep so they decided to watch some films in hope that the films would make them tired.  
Eventually they picked a film, The Dark Knight, and settled down. Conner and M'gann cuddling on one couch; Robin leaning against Dick and Wally with his arm around Artemis on the other couch and Raquel leaning against Kaldur on the floor.

"Ya know Heath Ledger makes a pretty good Joker," said Wally, "I mean they look pretty similar as well."  
"I suppose...but the real Joker is way creepier than him! But the level of comedy is the same," said Robin.  
"Really?" Dick asked.  
"Yeah, I mean when he's not trying to kill me or Batsy open he's pretty funny. One time he tried to give Bats a hug and kept singing 'we're the two best friends that anyone can have!'" Replied Robin.  
"What happened to him?" Asked M'gann.  
"Joker ended up in a full body cast!" Robin replied with a smirk.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Robin,"  
"Yes M'gann?"  
"Batman's identity isn't really Robert Grey is it?"  
Robin smirked, "No M'gann it's not."

M'gann and Conner were the first to fall asleep, then it was Raquel and Kaldur just as the film had finished. Dick, Robin, Wally and Artemis were the only ones awake.  
"Someone put a new film on."  
"Stop being so lazy Baywatch and do it ya self!"  
"Hey guys, chill I got this," said Dick.  
Robin smirked at Dick's 'gangster' talk.  
"Egnahc eht mlif ot hsuP." {Change the film to Push.}  
"Hey do you guys want popcorn?" Asked Robin.

A chorus of yes' made Robin do a flip over the couch and walk towards the other side if the room where the kitchen was.  
Robin was waiting for the popcorn to pop in the microwave so she sat on the counter.  
The other three were so immersed in the film that they didn't notice that Robin and the popcorn hadn't come back and it had been fifteen minutes.  
They all fell asleep, eventually, with the film was still playing.

* * *

Wally woke up at 2pm and decided he was hungry so he went into the kitchen to get some breakfast/brunch/lunch from the fridge, when on his way over he saw something black on the counter. It moved. Wally sped quietly over to Artemis and Dick. He began shaking them.

"Oww! Did ya really have to punch me there Arty?! Anywhere else would have been ok!"  
"Really Baywatch? What did you expect I would do wake up gracefully an-"  
Dick interrupted, "-As much as I love your bickering, Wally you woke us up for a reason..."  
"Oh yeah. There's something in the kitchen and I don't know what it is."  
"You woke us up for that?" Grumbled Artemis.  
"Just... Just come on. Please?"  
The three some walked over to the counter. The thing moved again.  
"Uh dude I think the thing may be a she," said Dick.  
"What?" Asked a confused Wally.  
Artemis sighed and walked next to the black thing and pulled something back to reveal a yellow underside.  
"Did you just rip it open?" Asked Wally wide-eyed.  
Artemis tilted her head and looked at Dick pleadingly.  
"Wally it's Robin."  
"What? Ooh yeah!" Exclaimed Wally.  
"So should we wake her up?" Asked Dick.  
"WHAT! No!" Squeaked Wally.  
"Why not?" Asked Artemis.  
"She is eviiil in the mornings-uh-afternoon-uh-when she wakes up!"  
"Gee thanks Wally, you're making me look bad in front of my date."  
They all turned to look at Robin.  
"Date huh Robzy?"  
"Shut up Baywatch! So Robin when are you two going on this date then?"  
Robin sat up then jumped off the counter, "Uh one sec."  
She then turned to Dick, "Hey Dick, do you, would you, ugh look I'm trying to be nonchalant here-"  
"-Why? Be as chalant as you like," smiled Dick.  
Robin smirked, "Do you want to go out with me today?"  
Dick sighed and tilted his head to the side, Robin began worry.  
But then Dick's face melted into a lazy smile, "I'd love to."  
"Cool lets go!"  
Just before they left Artemis grabbed Robin and pulled her into Robin's room.

* * *

"Holy Gotham city Arty, what was that about?"

"You can't go dressed as Robin!" She replied.

"Right, well what do I wear?"  
Artemis walked over to her wardrobe and opened it.  
She began filing through the small amount of clothes that were in there, skirts and jeans flying everywhere.  
Eventually she decided on a red knitted dress with tights, combat boots, fur trim fit and flare coat and of course her trademark sunglasses.  
"Thanks Arty," said Robin as she gave Artemis a hug.  
"No problem, now lets go!"  
When the girls walked back into the kitchen they saw that everyone was up and waiting to see Robin and Dick go on their first date.  
Dick walked over to Robin and whispered, "You look pretty."  
"Thanks, you look pretty dapper yourself."  
Dick chuckled.  
"I know a great place to go to, I mean if you want to?" Asked Dick.  
Robin motioned for Dick to come closer, she knew that if Wally heard they would be followed, "There's a cute little coffee shop in New York called Caffè Nero."  
"Okay let's go!"  
"Etake su ot èffaC oreN!" {take us to Caffè Nero!}

* * *

CAFFÉ NERO,  
JANUARY 1.

Dick and Robin landed around the corner of the little coffee shop, out of the sight of civilians. They walked round to the front of the shop. Looking through the windows there was only a few people including the staff.  
"Salve!" {Hello} Greeted a barista.  
"Salve! Come sta Rosabella?" {hello! How are you Rosabella?} asked Dick.  
Rosabella replied, "Bene grazie Dickie." {Good thank you Dickie}  
Robin turned to Dick, "You know Italian?"  
"My dad's Italian."  
"Right, of course," said Robin, a hint of red on her cheeks.  
They walked up to the counter.  
"Posso aiutarti?" {Can I help you?} asked the barista.  
"Sí, posso avere due frappè al cioccolato per favore," {yes, can I have two chocolate milkshakes please?} asked Dick.  
"Take a seat and I'll bring them over."  
"Thanks," smiled Dick.  
Dick lead Robin towards a table near the back of the cafe. He pulled the chair out for Robin to sit down then took his seat.  
"My, my what a gentleman," said Robin.  
"Here you go guys," said Rosabella, setting the milkshakes down.

"Grazie," said Robin and Dick.

* * *

"Ok your turn," said Robin.  
"Can I ask how old you are?"  
"Yeah you can, I'm fourteen," said Robin, "My turn, uhh-what's your favourite film?"  
"The Illusionist," mumbled Dick.  
"Oh my gosh I love that film!" Exclaimed Robin.  
"Really?" Asked Dick.  
"Yeah!"  
"My turn. Pre-question: You live in Gotham right?" Asked Dick.  
"Yes, I do..."  
"Ok real question: do you go to Gotham Academy?" Dick saw her face scrunch up, "You don't have to answer."  
Robin smirked, "Yeah I go GA."  
"What's it like?"  
"Hey you can't ask sequel questions," Teased Robin.  
"Ok, your turn then."  
"How do you know this place?"  
"It's my dad's nephew- well my cousin's mom's brother in law's shop."  
Robin laughed. Dick was so surprised- it was the first time he'd heard her laugh for real.

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE,  
JANUARY 31.

Robin and Dick were half cuddling- half lounging on the couch watching films. They tended to do this on a Friday unless there were missions or Robin was needed somewhere.  
"Hey Robin."  
"Yes, Dickie?"  
A blush paints itself on Dick's face whenever she calls him that.  
"You know we've been on a few dates and we do this almost every Friday..."  
"Yeeess," Robin drawled.  
"Well-uh-what do I call you-uh-I mean are you my girlfriend or..."  
Robin bit her lip, "Do you want me to be?"  
"I'd love for you to be my girlfriend," said Dick.  
Robin had a goofy grin on her face, "Okay then."  
Dick gently grabbed Robin's face and kissed her.  
"Feelin' the aster!"

"Hey! That's my word!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Ok so I have an idea, after watching Iron Man 3 I immediately thought of chalant -as you do- and though maybe I could do a Young Justice-Chalant-DC version of the Iron Man Trilogy & maybe avengers...?**

**So what do ya think?**  
**Oh! And I wouldn't start it 'til I've finished m two stories. :P**  
** -Chalant-writer3**


End file.
